In places with turf such as gardens and the green in golf courses, it is necessary to trim turf at predetermined intervals, and turf pseudo thatch is thus generated. Further, turf when partially withered and dead should be removed together with roots.
If these residues such as turf pseudo thatch, withered roots, crown portions, subterranean stems and branched stems are accumulated in the soil for a prolonged period of time, thatch layers are formed. Further, turf pseudo thatch is accumulated on turf on the surface of the earth, and a layer called pseudo thatch is thus formed.
Such pseudo thatch forms a hotbed in which various microorganisms including various pathogenic fungi overgrow. In particular, in the case of pathogenic fungi forming spores, it is known that spores serve as a new inoculation source of these pathogenic fungi.
If the thatch layer exceeds 2 cm, the formation of turf in golf courses and the decomposition process thereof in an ecological system are unbalanced, and simultaneously the transfer of water, air, fertilizers or agricultural chemicals to the soil is prevented. Further, it is known that diffusion of carbon dioxide and other gases from the soil is also prevented.
To reduce the thickness of the thatch layer, measures such as vertical treatment, aeration in spring and autumn and application of suitably grained soil are taken, but their effects are hardly obtained.
Accordingly, it is an urgent task to develop materials for decomposition of thatch, and it is also desired that these materials do not cause environmental pollution.